


Happy Fun Times!

by poisonkiwifruit



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M, OC, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkiwifruit/pseuds/poisonkiwifruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the first time Final had done it...the children were very worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Fun Times!

                Final woke with a start. He touched his face, feeling the wetness of his own tears. “Why the hell am I crying?” he muttered to himself. He was a bit disconcerted when Night responded to his question.  
                “I don’t know Final,” Night rolled over from his side of the bed and onto Final’s lap. “Why are you crying?” Instead of the response Night expected, Final continued to stare at him in disbelief; like he was shocked to see Night. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
                “I dunno,” Final said in a daze.  
                “Could you have had a bad dream? A _Night_ mare?” Night saw the skepticism clear on Final’s face. “What, you didn’t like my pun?”  
                “No. Get the hell off me.” Final pushed Night off of him and proceeded to remove himself from his bed so he could get dressed for the day.  
                “I didn’t think it was _that_ bad.”  
                Final pulled a shirt out his closet. “Please, don’t ever-,” Final turned to glare at his lover but his heart sank when he realized that Night was no longer on the bed. “N-night?” Final wondered why he sounded so afraid.  
                “What was that you were going to say?”  
                His voice came from behind Final. The younger male spun around quickly. “I-I, how did you-,” Final stopped himself, thinking he heard voices coming from outside the door to his room.

                “Is he doing it again?”  
                “I think so. We should-,”  
                “You three, what are you doing?” Final questioned his children, lurking about outside the doorway. The three of them jumped at the sound of his voice.  
                “We weren’t doing anything,” Amore spoke up. “We were worried about you…”  
                “Why? I feel fine. I think Night’s alright too, although he did make a shi- crappy pun.” The red head looked back at Night, who gave him a little wave. Final sighed. His three children glanced at one another uneasily.  
                Amore tried to say something but Apocalypse grabbed the sleeve of his shirt to stop him and shook his head.    
                Final’s eyebrow perked up. “What?”  
                Amaya saved her brother by butting in. “Mommy we’re all _really_ hungry! Hurry up and make something.” She made sure she sounded extra cute.  
                “Well, I guess you should all head to the kitchen. I’ll make something for all of you after I get dressed. Hopefully your father won’t keep freaking me out.”  
                The three kids exchanged worried looks again but they agreed to Final’s decision.  


\--

                “Those three are acting pretty suspicious,” Night commented. He rested his arm on Final’s shoulder. “Maybe you should say something.”  
                “Why me? Why not you? You aren’t doing anything.” The younger male finished pouring water in the coffee maker and turned it on.  
                “They actually like me. I can’t ruin my image.”  
                “You know what fuck you.”  
                “Sure Final, when?”  
                Final sucked his teeth, irritated, and brushed off Night’s arm from his own shoulder. He faced the three kids staring silently at him. “Why are you guys so quiet? What did you three do?”  
                “N-nothing mom,” Amore assured. Apocalypse got up from the table.  
                “Where are you going?” Final questioned.  
                “I’m done eating. You guys are telling him, this is painful to watch,” he answered and left the room.      
                “Tell me what?” Final gave his best motherly glare at Amore and Ami. “Tell me what?” he repeated. Both remained silent. “Night, help me out here,” He turned, looking for the other man, but he wasn’t behind him anymore. “He fucking bailed on me!” Though he didn’t show it, Final was a lot more worried about Night’s disappearance than he sounded. The same fear from a few minutes ago washed over him; but he was so confused about why he was afraid and even what he was afraid of. He mentally shook his head, continuing an interrogation on his children. “What are you two hiding from me?” He notices Amaya starts to tear up. “That’s not going to work on me. Just tell me what you guys did. I’m sure it probably isn’t even that big a deal.”  
                Amore looked behind his mother figure. “The coffee is done.”

                Final glared at the boy. This one always put up the biggest fight. He turned, getting a cup from the cabinet.  
                “Make me a cup too.” Night sounded from beside the red head. Final looked at him from the corner of his eye, not finding anything strange about his sudden reappearance.  
                “Sure,” Final answered, taking out two cups and pouring coffee in both of them.  
                “O-one of those for me?” Amore asked.  
                “No, it’s for Night. If you want some, get up and get it yourself.”

                That was it for Amaya. She began sobbing loudly. “I-I can’t take this. Mommy, just stop it already!”  
                “Ami, what are you talking about? Why are you crying?” Final questioned as he handed Night his cup of coffee. “This won’t-,”  
                “Mom, what are you doing!” Amore suddenly shouted just as there was a crashing sound. Coffee splattered onto the ground.  
                “Wha- but I was…,” Final’s world came crashing down around him as he snapped out of his delusions. He stared at the shattered mug and coffee splattered about, his gaze unmoving.  
                “Mom, are you alright?” Amore asked while trying to keep Amaya from crying.  
                Final replied with a whispered, “Night is…dead…?”  
                It took Amore a while to respond. “For a while now...You’ve been in a daze since then but it’s the third time you’ve…uh hallucinated…”  
                Final began to remember the events that occurred up until now. He crouched down to pick up the shattered pieces of the mug. “Leave me alone…” he murmured. Amore hurried away, pushing Ami out of the room along with him.

                Final picked up one of the shards, crushing it in his hand and allowing the shard to cut him. Right now, more than anything he wanted this reality he was in right now to be the hallucination; but his blood proved to him that this was the true world he lived in. Night was gone. “My third time hallucinating huh?”  He laughed at the thought, tears now streaming down his face. “We’ve been together for so long- how do you expect me live without you there? I…I don’t understand…”

                The children peaked at Final from around the corner, watching him weep and clumsily pick up shards of the broken mug. This is why they didn’t want to pull him out of his fantasy.

                 It was hard to listen to your parent cry.


End file.
